Reflections
by Chibi Ruka
Summary: Post-Episode 15. Robin escaped Ravens Flat with Amon's help, and now, she's in hiding, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't push away her thoughts of him.


**Reflections**  
by Robin x Amon  
Rated G  
  
**Summary**: Robin escaped Ravens Flat with Amon's help, and now she's in hiding, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't push thoughts of Amon away. Post episode 15.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Witch Hunter Robin does not belong to me, but to the wonderful folks at Sunrise and Bandai. Same goes for Robin, I'm just borrowing her for a bit.  
  
__________________________  
  
The light of the morning sun streamed in through the windows and settled over the eyes of the young girl sleeping in her bed. In a vain attempt to get the light out of her eyes, she rolled over. The blanket covering her slight form slipped just a little to reveal a bare shoulder. After fighting this seemingly losing battle, the girl sighed in resignation and sat up, holding the covers over her chest. She was in no danger of being seen by anyone, it was just a habit.  
  
She went about her morning routine, getting dressed, washing her face in the small area of her room that served as a bathroom, and preparing herself for the day ahead. She put her hair into her trademark pigtails, which resembled handlebars on the sides of her head, and after checking her reflection quickly in the mirror, she headed out.  
  
She opened the door to the office, nodding at Hanamura Mika in greeting as she headed over to her boss. Nagira looked up and grinned.  
  
"Morning," he greeted her casually. As usual, he was leaning back in his chair, his body relaxed. An easy grin spread across his face, and his eyes spoke of bounds of self confidence. He reached into the pocket of his dark green vest and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, taking one out and putting it between his lips as he searched for his lighter.  
  
"Good morning," she said softly. "Is there any work for me today?" she asked. Nagira lit his cigarette and slid a manila envelope across the desk to her.  
  
"Nothing too major," he said after taking a drag off of his cigarette and blowing smoke through his nose. He had turned his head in a polite effort not to blow the smoke in her face. "You can take the rest of the day off when you're done with this," he said. Robin nodded and picked up the package, slipping it into the brown bag that hung from one slender shoulder.  
  
___________________________  
  
Robin pedaled along the street at the edge of the slow-moving traffic. She hadn't ridden a bike in a long time before she started her "job" as Nagira's bike messenger. Her strong legs moved the pedals, allowing her to travel quickly. As she neared her destination, she weaved between lanes of cars so she could position herself in the right turn lane.  
  
Just a month ago, she might have been riding in the car of her partner, on the way to a witch hunt. She stopped her bike at the front of the turn lane. She didn't want to think about that right now. She would wait...until she was alone...when she could really think without any other distractions. As the light turned green, she sighed and pedaled onward.  
  
The package had been delivered without a hitch. After stopping at a convenience store to pick up some lunch, she went back to the office. Once there, she conversed with Nagira briefly before going up to her room. She changed into her pilgrim-like dress and sat on the floor, her back resting against a support pillar, and closed her eyes. Lately, she had come straight back to her room after delivering her packages. She suspected that Mika didn't really like her much...and other than talking to Nagira, there really was nothing else to do.  
  
But every time she came to her room and sat alone, her thoughts always turned to him. "_Amon_." She breathed his name. She didn't know what had happened to her after her escape through the dark tunnels that led her away from Ravens Flat. For a while, she feared the worst, that he was dead. But she forced herself to have faith in him. She knew Amon was strong and that he could take care of himself, but sometimes her mind lingered on the possibility. She opened her eyes. When the return fire from his Orbo gun ceased...she shook her head.  
  
"He's alive," she told herself forcefully in her quiet way. He has to be. She thought. She drew her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them and wrapping her arms around her legs.   
  
Amon had been a constant source of confusion and consternation for her. The moment their eyes met when she passed him at Harry's, she felt some kind of connection, some sort of bond, form between them. She was instantly enamored with him. Throughout her first few missions, her only desire was for him to be happy with her as a replacement for his old partner, but nothing she did had seemed to satisfy him.  
  
She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Their relationship had become closer over the time they spent as partners. She relied on him, and somehow she knew he had relied on her. She always tried to look out for him, as she was sure he had done for her...no...as she knew he did for her. Even when he had been ordered by Zaizen himself to overlook her hunt, he had helped her. He disobeyed a direct order from his boss to help her.  
  
She drew her knees closer to her chest. She desperately wanted to know what had happened to him and if he was safe. He had told Nagira that he would contact him, and now, a month later, they had still heard nothing from him. That reawakened her worries that something had happened to him.  
  
She looked up with the sudden realization that she was crying. Salty tears streamed down her cheeks, and she did nothing to stop them. She merely rested her forehead against her knees and allowed herself to cry. She had been told that she must always control her emotions, for if she did not, she could lose control of her Craft...but the sadness that had welled up within her at the mere possibility that Amon had perished...she could not hold it inside, nor did she want to.   
  
After her tears had dried up, she sat quietly. She felt tired...drained...emotionally and physically. She stood up. She didn't feel like eating. She just...wasn't hungry. She found herself running water for a bath. She would try to force herself not to think of Amon.  
  
She ran the bath water, and once the tub was full, she undressed and climbed in, closing her eyes as the hot water relaxed her. She closed her eyes and willed her mind to remain blank. However, it disobediently wandered to him. His tall, dark form. His piercing coal black eyes. His hard, sometimes cold voice. And yet, when his hand touched her face, while he helped her escape, when they stood there with their faces just inches apart, he had been warm and gentle. Even his voice had been soft.  
  
She got out only when her fingers had started getting pruney, and she went straight to bed.  
  
He invaded her dreams.  
  
_-Owari-_  
  
**Author's Note**: This is just a little blurb I wrote in about an hour and a half. I had intended to write a longer story, and then I realized that I specialize in short and sweet. So here it is. I intend to do some POVs for all of the characters, and I would like to do another Robin sometime. And just for those of you who are wondering, or didn't get it, owari is Japanese for "the end." And I would like to thank DarkenedSakura for being my beta. She helped me work out some things and made the story better. Arigatou, Sakura-chan! 


End file.
